Road to Unification
by raitouazura
Summary: AU A small action can lead to another small event, and that small event can become a ripple to a huge different possibility. At 1st Shinobi wars many clans fallen but what if two supposed extinct clans survived and joining Konoha as their founders? and how much can change if young Naruto interested in right book? GeniusNaruto! NarutoxOCharem (Harem ONLY consist of OC)
1. Chapter 1 : The Trigger of Chronicle

"**Long times no see all!" after working my ass for a year (give or take a few month) finally I can buy my own laptop XD!"**

"**To all of you who waiting for my persona fanfic****;**** expect an update soon!"**

"**I write this story after deleted my other Naruto fanfic because they're mixed inside my head after I read manga or novels and play games."**

"**This is an AU Naruto fanfic with Naruharem ONLY consist OCs which can be my original OR I used a characters from different universe as a sample"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series in any form**

"**Well then without further ado!"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Trigger of Chronicle**

* * *

During 1st shinobi war, many clans battle against each other. The reason is varied, for money, fame, revenge, or just outright tyranny.

Among those, there are five clans who considered strongest and no clan outside the five dare to challenge one of them head on.

They're Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Tenrou, and Hatenko. All of them are equal; none can beat those five clans outside the five clans itself.

Senju clan famous for their enhanced chakra strike, they can destroy boulder easily with single punch. Senju Clan is lead by Senju Hashirama, the sole person who can use **Mokuton (Wood Release) **which can even subdue **Bijuu (Tailed Beast). **The vice-leader is the younger brother, Senju Tobirama. The strongest **Suiton (Water Release)'s **user.

Uchiha clan greatest asset is their Dojutsu **Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) **the **Sharingan (Copy wheel eye) **which can predict opponent's next movement and copy any jutsu outside Kekkei Genkai. Uchiha is lead by Uchiha Madara, the first person who awakened **Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) **followed by his younger brother Uchiha Izuna which also Uchiha clan's vice-leader.

Uzumaki clan is the only clan which used **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) **as their main weapon which proven deadly in many battlefield. Uzumaki is lead by Uzumaki Arashi which undoubtedly would passed the leadership unto his daughter should he passed away, Uzumaki Mito. Despite being young Mito hailed as prodigy in art of sealing some even said she might be able to seal a Bijuu.

Tenrou clan can be symbolized with pack of silver wolf, they can make transparent claw from their hand which can easily shred steel to pieces, experienced Tenrou clan member can transform into a silver wolf. They also almost untouchable thanks to their superior agility, they can use speed burst WITHOUT using chakra. And what making them dangerous is their teamwork when they _hunt. _Currently lead by Tenrou Kazama.

Hatenko clan rarely used chakra because of their special condition which grant them less chakra than average ninja, but at same time they blessed with superior mastery over **Kenjutsu (Sword Technique) **and ability to solidified chakra and mold them into object (usually sword) or just coat them into their weapon to make it stronger. The leadership is on Hatenko Shin.

As for their relationship, Uchiha is what they called lone wolf. They pride themselves to able survive without help from other clans and constantly fighting against Senju which then became rivalry. Senju is in good relationship with Uzumaki thanks to leader of Senju, Senju Hashirama engaged with Uzumaki's chief daughter Uzumaki Mito.

Just like Hyuuga and Uchiha, Hatenko clan is made from many Tenrou clansmen which had different power but instead of prejudge them they agreed to split the clan into two different clans. Their relationship is as strong as before it doesn't matter even now they didn't share last name.

As the war almost over thanks to Hashirama's idea to gather many clans into making a village which is become the birth of first hidden village ever, **Konohagakure (Hidden Village in Leaf).**

Many clans took example and making their own village thus ending the 1st shinobi war.

Even among hidden village, Konoha stand as strongest because many great clan lives inside her.

Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Tenrou, and Hatenko are the first five founder of Konoha. And then other clans come such as Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi which solidified Konoha position as the first and strongest Village.

* * *

**(Timeskip to Four years after Kyuubi's attack)**

One thing that Uzumaki Naruto knows is he dislike orphanage. He often gets bullied by kids older than him because of his unique whisker birthmark, if it just that he can handle it just fine. The worse is come from the matron herself, for a reason unknown to him she always glaring at him even thought he didn't remember doing something which makes her angry.

He always doing what he told, brushing tooth, make the bed, sleep and wake on the time but the matron always antagonizing him. He always get less food than others or none at all, it also that way when there's donator but in this case the donator them selves specifically told the matron not give it to him, he know because he overhear they talking.

That's why he often plays outside orphanage secluded from adults because they also just like the matron glaring at him and whispering each others. He can play with children IF their parent isn't nearby, that also need more convince in his side because their parent told them not play with him. And when the parents come, he wisely hides so the children doesn't get scolded and can play with him again.

And this is one of those times.

Three year old Naruto walking back to orphanage, he choose alleyway not just for shortcut and also avoiding people who almost all of them glaring at him.

KRASAK!

He immediately stopped by strange sound and goes into hiding at once, the he sigh in relief when he saw the reason of strange sound.

It was a man he saw at parade, he remembers since the man is dark-skinned with Hitai-ate not from Konoha. That man grumbled about "worthless book, worthless civilian who gave this trash" and throw it away into trash can.

"Huff, it just sound of someone throwing trash" He waited for a while before resuming his walk though he stopped when saw a book that just thrown out on top of trash can.

Naruto can't read yet but he can't help but to take the book which still pretty clean, Naruto never got present in form of object before and he refuse to steal a toy but this book is thrown away and that mean he can take it, right?.

Naruto open it "ugh, there's no picture at all" with that he closed the book and hide it within his clothes, thankfully the book size is as small as adult hand so he can hide it pretty easily.

Just like usual, his dinner at that night less than other children though he didn't care as much as he was before like people say human can adapt fast. Naruto hide his book below the pillow since the matron never touch his bed or other his things.

As Naruto laid his body down, he stared at ceiling with determination to ask the Hokage to teach him how to read. He loved the Hokage which he saw as his own grandfather along with Ichiraku's people whom he often get treated for food for free, sometimes Sarutobi treat him or Teuchi just give him free ramen and told him to pay once he become an awesome ninja which he intend to.

With that resolve, Naruto closed his eyes and let the darkness come over him.

* * *

Tonight is the worst day for Hyuuga, Tenrou and Hatenko. The Kumogakure's ambassador of peace is betraying them in form of attempted kidnapping of heiress of Hyuuga and Tenrou.

The kidnapping is successfully prevented since the kidnappers are killed in the hand patriarch of Hyuuga and Tenrou at different places near their clan compounds.

While the act of kidnapping is as clear as day but Konoha got no solid proof since the perpetrators got killed before interrogated and judging from Z, Kumogakure's Nidaime Raikage personality he definitely out for blood. And thus this council meeting happened in middle of night.

"As you all know that the Kumo's ambassador tried to kidnap two of our clan's village heiress, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenrou Chidori". Many grumbled and cursed about Kumogakure's betrayal, The Hokage looked at Hyuuga Hiashi and Tenrou Reiji with sad eyes with hint of bitterness not toward them but Kumogakure "And most likely Raikage demand head of the killers of his ambassador".

Many civilian side shouted for unfairness which for once shinobi side agreed though they didn't voice it, both Hiashi and Reiji doesn't even flinch as they already prepared for consequence of their recklessness though both of them not regret it a bit for killing the bastards who tried lay their dirty hand on their daughter.

"If my head can prevent war then I gladly offer it, Hokage-sama" The argument stopped by none other than Tenrou Reiji, the patriarch of Tenrou clan. Reiji is a stern person but people can also easily see him as a kind persona and loyal to Konoha. Just like almost all of his clan, he had silver-hair which trademark of Tenrou clan.

Hiashi solemnly nodded his head "This is our mistake so it just right for us to take the consequence".

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Inuzuka matriarch, Inuzuka Tsume slammed the table very hard which makes booming sound "If they want a war..." Her feature started becoming more feral with fanged teeth and slitted eyes "I say...BRING IT!" Inuzuka placed loyalty above anything and despise traitor above anything, Kumo already become traitor in feral woman's eyes.

Almost all Shinobi clan council lowered their head and clenching their fist or gritted their teeth to contain their contemp. They agree with Inuzuka matriarch but their logic prevents them to follow her choice.

If this is happened at least three years ago before Kyuubi attacked, they would be the one who declare war against Kumo. As kind as Yondaime, he despises anyone who dares to harm Konoha.

But right now Konoha is greatly weakened after attacked by Kyuubi, many of their Shinobi fallen from rank Genin to Kage included their beloved Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina. Going into war against Kumo who had two Jinchuuriki on their possession even more one of them is experienced isn't smart choice.

"If only that accursed demon doesn't attack, we won't be standing helplessly like this! Why we even let that _boy_ running around freely?!" One of civilian voiced his discontent with venom laced in his voice from the word 'boy'.

Once again grumbling can be heard inside the hall or more like from civilian side whose doesn't understand enough the difference between kunai and scroll, the shinobi side just groaned inwardly not even bothered to explain to them all over again about jinchuuriki's burden because they already tried to explain countless times.

"ENOUGH!" The Hokage roared, making the atmosphere tense "We getting out of topic" The God of Shinobi said while lowered his KI, the civilian side finally can breathe again while the shinobi side once again realize why he became their leader.

"Hyuuga Hiashi!"

Hiashi's head perked up.

"Tenrou Reiji!"

Reiji also do the same.

They stare directly into old Hokage's eyes directly; they can see the fire in his eyes still lit brightly despite his old age.

The one who stand in front of them isn't that kind hearted old man who always treated them as a comrade who ready to sacrifice his life if it necessarily but this is their Hokage who saw wars an live, a battle hardened warrior who ready to make a painful decision to protect his village and all the people within her.

"Do you two really mean what you said before? Should Kumo demand the killers of his subordinate, would you really give up your life?"

Their leader asked for the last time, their answer will decide the outcome of this situation. It was simple, refuse and drag Konoha into another war with Kumo which can trigger another village to join the fray OR sacrifice them selves and let the peace uninterrupted.

Their answer is decided, no need to think it over.

"HAI!" Both answer of leader of Hyuuga and Tenrou together with finality which ends the meeting at that night.

* * *

**(Tenrou Compound)**

Tenrou and Hatenko's clan house standing next to each other, it was a largest compound in Konoha. The stone wall only outside by circled around them, inside the said wall is a large two mansion owned by Tenrou and Hatenko.

Yes that's right, Tenrou and Hatenko clan share same garden, same protection wall, and same hall. Problem for Tenrou is also problem for Hatenko and vice-versa. It's always like this ever since Konoha are build.

And now a serious meeting is happen in the shared hall, you can hear much displeasure, sadness, and rage mix within it.

"Please think this over again, Reiji-sama, you too important for our clan" Said one of Hatenko clan member "At least let one of us be your replacement, we're won't hesitate to lay our life for you" beg another with pleaded tone.

"Thank you for all of your loyalty" Tenrou Reiji look at each of Tenrou and Hatenko members with proud smile "But just as you all ready to lay your life for me, I also won't hesitate to protect all of you with my life" He said unflinchingly leave no room for argument.

"Then let Kumo declare war at us, it's better to die with honor rather than live with shame!" Said one hot-blooded young man.

"And drag innocent people with us?" Reiji calm voice stopped him, The Tenrou clan leader looked over the window and staring at the sky which started to rain. It almost like even the sky is weeping for them.

"Before us Tenrou and Hatenko we are Konoha Shinobi, I can't let them get hurt just to save my own skin" He said with Finality.

"Then what about your daughter?" The Leader of Hatenko clan who silent until now looked at his best friend. Tenrou Reiji and Hatenko Tooru already friend from when they still in diapers, they even exchange Sakazuki as a brother.

When his daughter mentioned, he flinched a little. Despite her age she had strong sense of duty; if she hears about this she definitely blame herself for the rest of her life.

"I leave Chidori in your hand" He said while gripping his brother in all but blood's shoulder "And make sure tell her that this isn't her fault".

"You do know that won't work, right?" Tooru also knew about her niece personality very well, Reiji always said to him that he want Chidori to loosen up a little just like his daughter, though his daughter is maybe too loosen up.

"I know, I believe someday she will stop blaming herself because she till got you and Senna".

Both of Tenrou and Hatenko clan members doing their best not to shed tears, this scene might be the last time they can see it. Some women cover their faces with their hands to hide tears when they think how much impact this for Young Chidori.

Without anyone noticing, a small figure leaned against the wall outside; she had a waist-length silk black hair. Her hair shadowing her eyes which a streak of tear lines fall from it, she clenched he first almost drawing blood thinking  
about her best friend cruel fate.

Chidori already understand from young age what it means to be clan heiress, her action reflect her clan that's why she had unapproachable aura which make her a loner. But she had one and only one that she can call friend, she is a girl around her age and an heiress of Hatenko clan.

She is Hatenko Senna, despite being almost polar opposite they surprisingly hit off as friend. If Chidori is a moon which unapproachable and can only be seen from afar, then Senna is a sun who radiating warm but cannot be touched carelessly.

After wipe her eyes, her face showed the fire of determination. She retreated into shadow before seeing her reflection from puddle from rain.

While staring directly at her deep blue-eyes reflection she swore to herself, she will become strongest Kenjutsu master.

* * *

"How weak I am" That's the first words come out from Tenrou Chidori's mouth at self-mockery once the servant closed the door leaving her alone in darkness.

She heard it all, while pretending to sleep she heard them. How the servants whispering with each other about her father's fate, they're blaming Kumogakure, they're blaming Konoha for the lack of security, they're blaming Hokage for giving the kidnappers asylum, they're even blaming the infamous 'demon boy' but none of them blame her.

_Why?_

This is her fault and not anybody else. She always training hard in order to become the perfect leader for her clan in both physical and mental, but what the result?

_Why didn't any of them blame her?_

Once she faced against the criminal, she froze up. When he saw that man's eyes, she feels something she never experienced. Fear. She afraid and subconsciously hope somebody come to save her.

_If only she didn't froze up_

But no one came until she carried of outside her clan compound.

_If only she at least resist._

And forced her desperate father to inflict a killing blow which sealed his fate.

_Then maybe her father won't be need to be sacrificed._

The young heiress stand up, she slowly advanced to small window above. The rain already stopped, and the moon once again let it glorious self to be seen.

Almost like when she stare at moon the moon also looking down at her in mockery.

"KH...!"

She gritted her teeth hardly and reveal a pair small fang, her body emitted a hazy bluish-white aura, her floating silver hair glittering under moonlight, her golden eyes turned into gold slitted iris.

"...me"

She muttered a small growl, the blue white aura become even thicker. And the she faced the moon sharply.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

As she roared, a pillar of light white mixed with blue pierce the sky. Thanks to newly modified defensive seal around the compound, none outsiders can saw the light but all the residents at Tenrou and Hatenko waking up by the roar.

Reiji is the first one saw her daughter new state, she faced backward against him. Her body is surrounded by white aura with thick blue streak zapping, on both of her upper arms he saw a twin of deep blue unique marks.

That night he witness her daughter awaken a power which only ever used by The Founder of Tenrou clan, **Aoshiki (Blue White).**

* * *

_On the next day Naruto for the first time saw so much sadness on his grandfather figure's wrinkled face while staring at the village from Hokage's tower._

_Despite that The Old Hokage still able to show him a smile even though it was kind of forced._

_When he said when wanted to learn how to read, The Hokage asked him why so he answered honestly because he got a book he want to read._

_Then for some time Naruto always visit Hokage's home for private lesson when he isn't busy until he can read just fine._

_The fateful day finally come when Raikage demand Hyuuga Hiashi and Tenrou Reiji killed as retribution and their body sent to him. All Shinobi council knew that the Sandaime Raikage wanted Byakugan and a body of Tenrou to be experimented._

_Unfortunately for him that he won't get either because who he Hyuuga Hiashi actually is Hyuuga Hizashi, Hiashi twin brother who is branch member. As for Tenrou Reiji, he used some sort of technique to destroy his entire chakra network and fasten his body to decompose._

_Before goes to execution ground Reiji give them last order as in not to tell Chidori about her power just yet, Chidori doesn't remember anything about her condition once she woke up after she fainted by unleashing her hidden power._

* * *

_A month passed after execution, it's became a common sight for Tenrou and Hatenko clan members for them to see their heiresses train until their body can't handle it anymore._

_Chidori always seen train her clan skills from the basic furiously, she also often meditates at waterfall. At night she learn about how to become a great leader just like her father from Tooru and before sleep she always spare time to read whatever can benefit her clan._

_Senna's palms already go through skin change because of her rigorous iaido training, after seeing Chidori awaken he hidden power she step-up her training behind her father's back. She already decided to become Chidori's sword or shield, someday she will swore oath as her protector just like her father toward Chidori's father._

_Not even Tooru can stop both of them, both is determined to become stronger. Chidori because she don't want to lose something and feel that helpless feeling anymore and Senna because she won't let anyone or anything harm her sister figure both physically and mentally._

_This kind of days always looped again and again._

* * *

_Days changed to weeks, weeks changed into, months, months changed into years._

_Naruto's new hobby is reading. Inspired by the first book he read 'Tale of Gutsy Shinobi' who the main character and him share same name._

_Naruto spend around 12 hours a day just to reading and the rest to socialize, eat, and sleep._

_At age 5 Naruto decided to leave orphanage which the matron happily agreed, Naruto doesn't tell Hokage about it since he don't want to trouble him._

_Naruto build his home inside a forest which is rich with food and water, he first learn how to survive in wilderness from one of book he read then self- taught himself physically._

_Naruto live within small simple hut near the river, he builds simple bookshelves with material he got from the forest. He never thrown away a book he already read, once he done reading a certain number of books he put them in the chest and buried it under his hut._

_Chidori splendidly able to prove her worth as a clan head over the years, her mind is sharp enough to discover foul ploys against her clan, her emotion cannot be faltered by intimidation or greed. She respected by all member of Tenrou and Hatenko, servants or clan member wholly._

_Senna become the youngest Hatenko ever to made her own sword, a sword made by Hatenko by infused their chakra can't be destroyed and wielded by anyone else as long as the owner still alive, once the owner die, their sword destroyed without trace._

_Both Heiresses already exchanged Sakazuki, and Chidori accepted Senna's oath as her protector and now they're sisters in all but blood._

* * *

_(Age 8)_

_An older Naruto seen once again reading his book calmly despite storm happen outside, the scattered books can be seen on the bed, table, or floor._

_Most of the books are about mystery novel, trap making, warfare strategy from historical age, martial arts form, etc...Etc..._

_He physically stronger than any other children, he always do his chores alone, searching for firewood, diving into deep river to search fish, brawled against wild boar for meat. And for some reason he can understand animals, not speaking their language or something like that he just understand them end of story._

_Almost all the animals in the forest are his friends, not that he don't have any human friends. He still walked around village so people won't forget him and sometimes he visit Hokage and Ichiraku's._

_Chidori starting to found out about her hidden power when she accidently saw her aura is slightly different than the others, after some time she reached the truth. She didn't blame anyone by not telling about her power sooner because they just obey her father's last wish which she understood why he did it. But since she already found out she will mastered her gift before she become genin._

_Senna once again made a surprise and also proud her clan and Tenrou by created her own private sword-style. Her sword-style is consisted by variation of extremely fast Iaido and rapid slash, by combining a simple punch or kick with her sword she can make a deadly combination which is impossible for normal people because they definitely break their insides._

* * *

_(Age 10)_

_A shadow can be seen stealthy moved when a footsteps heard along with a lantern, the shadow swiftly hide. Once the footsteps goes away, the shadow which now revealed to be Naruto crouched in front of door of treasure, Library._

_Then he used a simple pick-lock device to open the door, he closed the door again once he inside. He doesn't need light; he already memorized this building structure like the back of his palm. Why you ask? It's simple, he already doing this countless times._

_His objective is to copy some books he interested in, the librarian won't even let him enter let alone borrow it because of his possible burden. Reading a lot of books lead him into Jinchuuriki's information, he don't have proof but their attitude toward him and his birthday enough for him to consider he is a Jinchuuriki Kyuubi._

_Did he hate Yondaime? The answer is big NO, he understand the responsibility of Hokage, the job he intend to earn someday._

_And another thing he learn is about Uzumaki clan, from the history book he read Uzumaki clan is an extinct clan who prowess in their Fuinjutsu. IF he really an Uzumaki then he might be the last one OR he just share their surname, every orphans given a random last name by the matron until they're get adopted and considering how he treated he can't declare that the matron even know about Uzumaki clan before gave him Uzumaki last name._

_Though Naruto considering the latter is closer the truth. Though he can used basic Fuinjutsu just fine, he can't use chakra chain nor had red hair which is common for Uzumaki._

_His feet move auto-pilot toward the bookshelf's location; he lit a small candle and started to copy the books on his blank books. Naruto choose to copy because he can't risk them to tighten their security if they realize some of library's book is gone which make it harder for him to get a new books, His fast writing speed also helped much._

_Chidori growth in her gift power is astounding, in speed alone nobody can match her though it only worked straight-line, and she really needs to learn how to maneuver at the middle speed burst. She also the longest person who able to maintain her **Reiga (Spirit claw)** for a week straight. She also started to socialize with people thanks to Senna hard work to convince her, however she extremely blunt and not afraid to said what she think without sugarcoating which strike her as harsh person in strangers' eyes._

_Senna also much everyone surprise able to enter her **Oni Modo (Demon Mode)**, Demon mode is what made Hatenko clan known as feared warriors. It's similar to berserk state only once they entered Demon Mode they can still maintain their limited reasoning such as to recognize allies and enemies. And the backlash is the user will gain massive bloodlust and goes beyond their limit to destroy, while in this mode their eyes changed into sharp blood red. Usually common Hatenko can only enter this mode after their twenty-five or more._

_(Age 11)_

* * *

_Naruto once again reading a new book while he carried the water with buckets on his shoulder, this forest already his garden which he won't get lost no matter distracted he is. The difference is he wearing glasses now; it's not that his eyes go bad or something like that. The glasses are reading glasses to protect his eyes from sight problem, it was a gift he received and gladly used._

_Over the years, villagers treatment to him become a little better thanks to his effort to gain their respect by doing even smallest favors and show them that he isn't the fox._

_Next year he will graduate and finally become ninja alongside his friend and able to see outside world, just thinking about it makes him giddy inside._

_Chidori and Senna just done their registration for academy though they just attend for one year, this is for them to bonds with the children around their age and make memories (Tooru idea which supported by Senna)._

_For Chidori this one year also for her to rest completely from clan head's work, his uncle Tooru said he manage both of clans for a while since thanks to her many problem already solved so it's easier to handle this job._

_Senna almost instantly become friends with anybody she interact thanks to her lively but refined personality which is very different with Chidori whose her overpowering presence alone enough for the children AND the teachers treat her carefully._

_Chidori doesn't feel lonely though because a few friends are enough for her, as long as none intent to antagonize her then she won't trouble him/her._

* * *

_(Age 12)_

_Graduation...and the start of chronicle..._

* * *

**AAAAAAND DONE! This is just the prologue and FYI this is just short version of their past. I intend to write this like anime-style, you know where the story take place in the future with sometimes flashback appears (in the dream, when they remembered the past, or in middle of battle).**

**Hecks even the canon Naruto start when he's at twelve with flashbacks about pasts. His birth even only told when he facing Kyuubi. Also before I forget, I Intend to make every canon characters stay at their canon base personality (except Naruto for obvious reason), so no intentional bashing in this story.**

**R&R Please: Signed by Raitouazura**


	2. Chapter 2 : Graduation, Ploys, Promises

**Thanks for positive reviews, which helped my motivation XD! (Though I pretty surprised/amused by the first review :3)**

**I wonder if anybody recognize from where Chidori and Senna come from, I created them by using their counterpart from different universe as base appearances and personality.**

**If anyone wondering the gap of difference between Naruto, Chidori, and Senna strength point at this point, it goes like this by simple calculator.**

**Naruto: Power ~ -A, Speed ~ A+, Intelligent ~ SS+**

**Chidori: Power ~ -S, Speed ~ SS, Intelligent ~ A+**

**Senna: Power ~ SS, Speed ~ S, Intelligent ~ B**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Graduation, Ploys, Promises.**

* * *

It was very early morning in Konohagakure. Uzumaki Naruto woke up and stretching his body, he got up from his comfortable bed while yawning a little.

After doing daily morning ritual he hopped unto top branch of tree near his hut. The sun just rise, it still pretty dark considering the time.

The blonde Tarzan always wake up at this time with his body alarm clock, he jogged around the forest while enjoying it's fresh air and scenery of birds flying all over searching for food.

"Why the long face?" Naruto asked a small black bear pub who sits facing a tall tree while growling.

It's common thing if the bear attacked him at this point to normal people's standard but in this forest is actually considered rare if Naruto get attacked by wild animal(s).

Without him knowing, all the wild animals in this forest already treat him as their king because he can defeat any challenger for the title, though at that time Naruto just think they want to play with him.

The bear looked at Naruto for a moment then looked above, to the coconuts fruits up there exactly.

Naruto instantly understand and jump to the tree then used tree-walking to climb it.

Naruto can use tree-walking because he already read about chakra control exercise before, though it was hard because he has too many chakra thanks to Kyuubi.

He already meets Kyuubi by the way.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Once Naruto read about meditating he already prepared to goes into his mindscape to prove his suspicion about his status as Jinchuuriki._

_Even though it's dangerous to enter without anyone supervision, he believes in Yondaime's seal. So with long inhale and exhale, he goes deeper into his sub consciousness._

_Next thing he open his eyes, he inside a sewer- like place with a drip of water can be heard often._

_He looked around until he saw a giant's locked gate, he slowly walked toward it._

"_Kyuubi, are you really here?" Naruto asked toward the door._

_Then instantly an immeasurable of killing intents flowed from inside which made Naruto crouched with his left knee touched the floor, cannot bear the pressure._

"_**We finally meet, my jailor".**_

'_So I'm right after all' once the killing intent slowly faded, Naruto pull his body up 'As expected from strongest Bijuu, I don't even think that even HIS real killing intent'_

_Naruto called Kyuubi with 'his' is because Kyuubi is sentient, Naruto refused to call anything who had mind of their own by 'it'_

"_**You recovered pretty fast" **__Kyuubi said with slight interest, his voice is booming without the form._

"_I'm pretty prepared myself for such welcome after all, though I thankful you toned down it considerable" Naruto said while the image of orange giant nine-tailed fox started become visible._

"_**Hmph! At least you know your place for a tiny human" **__The Bijuu who devastated Konohagakure at last fully formed with glory_

"_**Out with it! You're not come here just to greet me, do you?"**_

'_Straight to the point I see, though that's better for me since I don't know a topic which can interest him at this moment'_

"_Actually, that's part of it". Naruto sheepishly scratch the back of his neck, seeing Kyuubi confusion he said "Another is to confirm my suspicion which already proved by the way, and another is to asking you a favor..."_

"_**HA! I knew it; you must be thinking to gain control of my power to..." **__Whatever what Kyuubi intend to say is stopped by small shook of head from Naruto. "Not that"._

_Kyuubi stare at him, signaling him to continue "Even for the most chakra control master can't hope to be able to control your demonic chakra without turning into berserker" Naruto chuckle a little._

'_**This human is strange...and interesting at same time' **__Kyuubi though, to think his third jailor can calmly understand that fact..._

"_Instead I came here seeking knowledge from you, a being who already existed from Rikudou Sennin__** (Sage of Six Paths)**__'s era...Is he is real?" Naruto asked concealing his nervousness._

"_**...He is real" **__Once Kyuubi said that, Naruto beamed. His idol is real 'Ha! Take that, Sasuke'_

_Kyuubi once again surprised by his behavior, first he acts very mature now he acts very childish. The giant fox honestly confused, he never thought he meet a person just like Hashirama._

_Realizing Kyuubi stare at him strangely, Naruto cough a little "Sorry about that, it's not everyday you know your idol who considered myth is actually real"_

"_**Before I answered your question, answer me first" **__Naruto then stare at Kyuubi noticing his seriousness._

"_**Why did you want to learn from me who destroyed your childhood, the one who destroyed your very own village?" **__Naruto didn't even avoid his stare._

"_Because..." Naruto show a sad smile "You didn't attack it by your own will or at least had no intention destroying it"_

_Now Kyuubi honestly surprised, even though it true he attacked Konoha because he tricked by genjutsu of Uchiha Madara. But no one should know about that fact beside himself._

"_**And how do you that I didn't attack it by my own will? Where's your proof?" **__Even thought he didn't show it, but Kyuubi started to having fun. It's been a while since he last encounters a wise person._

"_Konohagakure herself" Naruto said confidently while crossed his arms. A small grin plastered on his face which slightly mirrored by the fox._

"_**And...What do you mean by that?" **__Kyuubi asked in challenge_

"_If you really attacked Konoha by your own will then Konoha won't exist on the map anymore" Kyuubi silence is a signal to Naruto to continue._

"_You are a fox, a creature who considered cunning by many..." Naruto take a breath for a moment "More over you are a Bijuu who lived for centuries, you has both Massive strength and knowledge which none can compared"_

_Then Naruto put his hands on his pockets "Isn't it strange that people of Konoha and the books they write only describe you with 'Mindless Beast'?"_

"_**...HA...HA.. , INTERESTING, YOU REALLY INTERESTING HUMAN UZUMAKI NARUTO"**_

_Then a laughter is booming, the water also goes wild by the shockwave of the said laughter_

"_**Alright then, as a reward for entertaining me I reward you with my knowledge" **__The Kyuubi lowered his head to Naruto's eye level with grin. __**"Be grateful, not everyone got the chance to be taught by the great Kyuubi personally".**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

And that's how he bonded with Kyuubi. Kyuubi's knowledge isn't half-baked, when he taught him something he goes into every last tiny detail.

Thanks to Kyuubi's teaching, he learned many forgotten legends, ancient strategic warfare, and history of great Shinobi. And most of all, a story about Rikudou Sennin himself.

Naruto let out a small smile remembering that one, Rikudou Sennin is the shinobi he wanted to be. His action is based by both heart and logic, not using only either of one.

"Oops!" Naruto almost slipped because of reminiscing.

With swift motion of kunai, he cut a coconut.

"Catch this!" Naruto motioned to the very eager bear pub.

One by one Naruto dropped the coconuts until he thought it's enough he stopped and jump down.

After licking Naruto on the face the young bear walked away with few coconuts.

Naruto just lightly chuckled and then take the remaining coconuts and goes home.

He got back to his hut while carrying various fruits, and a few fish caught by the trap he made.

Naruto eating while looked at his home, this place really looked very different with how it looked when first build it.

The fireplace which doesn't exist at first, the reinforced woods instead the ordinary woods, and most of all his collection of books.

Despite he already got Kyuubi as teacher, his love for books isn't disappear and even become larger. If Kyuubi taught him about way past knowledge, then the books taught him how to act in this era.

He put the books which he already memorized into a chest then buried as a time capsule. The books at the bookshelf are either new books, or books with interesting story, and at the middle is a single book that changed him into he is now.

'A Tale of gutsy shinobi'

After a simple breakfast, he walked out from forest which already his home as whole. He strolled through the village leisurely.

Even though there are still glares and whispers but there's also people who wave at him and greeted him, that's big advancement for now.

As usual, when he enter the classroom no one inside. He started to clean the classroom which already becomes his habit.

Once he has done he goes to sit at his place and goes into his mindscape for today's lesson, it very helpful that inside his mindscape time passed twice slower than outside.

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of loyal Uchiha entered classroom he once again seen one Uzumaki Naruto sleeping at his desk on the far behind near the window.

It's already became routine like this, every time he step into class at morning he always found Naruto sleeping by himself.

Without doing anything he also sit at his desk and kill time by staring into outside from window beside him.

After a while, the students started to fill the classroom. Sasuke doesn't care about civilians since he predicted they fail anyway.

He glanced around and noticed clan heirs who most likely passed the test, so he at least knows them even only by the face and names.

Inuzuka Kiba, a brash impulsive idiot but loyal toward comrade. Like most of his clan, he has slightly tanned skin, messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head.

Hyuuga Hinata, a shy and timid heiress of Hyuuga clan which has **Byakugan (White Eye).** Fair-skinned and has short dark blue hair, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Aburame Shino, a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. A fair-skinned and has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Nara Shikamaru, a lazy genius who preferred not to get involved in "troublesome" activities. He is fair-skinned and has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He also wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings.

His attire was consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Akimichi Chouji, an overweight tanker. A fair-skinned and has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. He has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra.

He wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

Sasuke looked at his reflection.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, an avenger. He is fair-skinned and has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs hung above his eyes.

His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Then suddenly the door slammed loudly.

"I'M FIRST"

"I'M FIRST"

Yamanaka Ino, a self-proclaimed gossip queen. A fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes and long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this.

Haruno Sakura, his number one_ '_Follower'. Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and standard ninja sandals.

Then Sasuke glanced at another sleeping figure besides Shikamaru.

Uzumaki Naruto, an enigma which cannot be predicted. He has slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face.

His outfit consisted of an unzipped orange tracksuit, a simple black T-shirt inside, with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, and sandals.

"I'M NEXT TO HIM!" Sakura said loudly while Ino just look upset losing against her.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore her who seemed talking about something which he didn't listen even a bit.

KRAAK!

Then once again door opened, once _she _showed up nobody dare to make a noise included Sakura who immediately shut her mouth.

Tenrou Chidori, the stoic youngest clan head. She has fair skin, amber colored eyes and long, Silver hair which tied upward once past her shoulder.

She wore a blue shoulder-less qipao-style kimono with small diamond shaped hole above her chest, she has unique twin tattoo on her upper arms. Just below her tattoo she used blue arm bands with long white cloth knitted with it, long enough to cover her entire sleeve and her hands if she stands straight, sandals and feather-like hair ornament on her left side.

Contrast with her cold aura, the one stand beside her emitting warm and gentle aura while she greets them all.

Hatenko Senna, a very friendly prodigy. She has fair skin, blue eyes and very long, teal-black hair past her waist.

She wore a V-shaped red and white shirt, a white hair-band, a katana with red sheath on her waist, a red miniskirt along with belt, black shoes along with long white stockings, and a waist-length haori strapped on her shoulder.

Another person quietly following them.

Satomura Renge, a mysterious stylish silent girl. She has fair skin, a very long, past waist-length red multi-colored hair with pale blond at the bottom part; unknown eyes color because covered by her hair.

She wore a red shoulder-less dress with two butterfly ribbon, a white collar, a big black butterfly ribbon tied her hair, a belt decorative with chain, a black with two white streak long wristbands almost reach her shoulder, a knee-length skirt, a brown shoes with tight-high black&white strip stockings.

The three of them then sit at their shared desk besides a sleeping Naruto.

* * *

Naruto felt someone call out to him and decided to leave his mindscape after said 'bye' to Kyuubi.

Once he opens his eyes, he saw a blue-eyed girl nudge him with her elbow. She motioned him to look at front.

So he did, he saw Iruka and Mizuki entered classroom. He sent him grateful nod.

"Thanks as always, Senna" he said in whisper

"No problem, Uzumaki-kun" She said in whisper too.

"Morning class" Iruka said as usual get a chorus "Morning" from the students.

"Today, some of you might become a full-fledged Shinobi" Iruka said while motioning toward Konoha's Hitai-ate on teacher's desk. "But that's only after you passed the test".

The students tense especially civilian born. "If you can perform **Henge, Kawarimi, **and **Bunshin no jutsu **this headband is yours".

"Now when I call your name, step forward!" Said Iruka who started call names from A to Z.

"Uzumaki-kun, Uzumaki-kun" Naruto looked at the direction of low cheery voice.

"Just as planned, right?" She said with only Naruto and Chidori thanks to her sharp ear can hear it.

Naruto just smirk back.

After waiting for a while...

"Hatenko Senna!" With that the said girl goes down after said 'wish me luck' toward her deskmates.

Naruto mentally snort _'like she needs luck'_

Shortly she came back while twirling her Konoha's Hitai-ate.

"Not wear it?" Naruto asked, "I wear this later after some modification." She said with a smile.

Then just as predicted many civilian born fail as the clan heirs passed.

"Satomura Renge"

The multi-color haired girl stands up silently and goes down without a word then come back while holding her prize.

"T, Tenrou Chidori" Iruka said nervously along with everyone else gulped bar a few people.

She came back with headband which also she didn't wear just like her friends.

After that Sasuke also got his headband which he tried on his forehead.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto goes down while some of them seeing with look of sympathy because ever since he never succeed doing Bunshin no jutsu. Ever.

Iruka looked at Naruto with forced smile since most likely the blond boy doesn't pass.

Naruto then able to use Henge and Kawarimi and as for Bunshin...

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

POOF!

Two pale sickly Bunshin lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry you fail, Naruto" Iruka said sadly. Naruto just nodded sadly "I try again next year" He said before headed to the door leading outside.

Mizuki's smirk is goes unnoticed except by three females, and Mizuki also doesn't notice Naruto's smirk which once again only seen by the three females.

* * *

Mizuki found Naruto sit at random building's rooftop while reading silently, there's tears on his eyes.

"Naruto"

When Naruto heard his name called, he immediately shut the book and wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto said after he saw who called him.

Seeing the boy state, Mizuki suppressed his grin instead show a worried expression.

"You really want to become a ninja that much, Naruto?"

"Y, yeah, I fail this time but I will pass at another chance".

"What if I told you, you got another chance?"

* * *

Mizuki told him to steal forbidden scroll from Hokage's tower as he expected, he also said he must do this very stealthy.

Knock Knock!

"Enter"

"Yo jiji!"

Hokage tilted his head "Naruto?"

* * *

A blonde boy hopping around the trees, a big scroll hung on his back. Then he stopped since he sensed someone following him.

"Iruka-sensei?" He said confused.

"Good work, Naruto" Iruka looked at the scroll behind Naruto's back "you passed"

Naruto's face morphed into happy smile "No kidding? Hell yeah, I'm a ninja!" He said while jumping around.

"Give me the scroll then you can ask Hokage for your headband". He said while thrust his hand.

Naruto grab the scroll and then handing it over to his sensei.

"Then, I go get my prize!" The blond boy said loudly while leap to another tree by tree until Iruka can't see him anymore.

"KU, HAHAHAHAHA!"

POOF!

Iruka surrounded by smoke and turned into Mizuki.

"Stupid demon, now he goes to his own grave one he told sandaime that he stole this forbidden scroll.

After looked at Naruto's direction with sneer, he ran as fast as his legs can carry outside village.

* * *

Naruto hopped down in front of Hokage's tower and goes inside.

"Just enter"

Said a voice from inside before him able to knock.

Once Naruto goes inside, he saw the hokage looking at the crystal and...Another Naruto standing next to him.

"Good work! Iruka, now everything according to the plan".

The Naruto who just came back changed into Iruka who had sad expression.

"I can't believe Mizuki is a traitor". He got sympatric looks from Naruto and Hokage.

Hiruzen shut down his crystal ball, not for long a static voice come out from a device on his desk.

"_Target passed the line, commencing pursuit_".

"Don't let him get away and don't let him notice you" Said Sarutobi with authorities tone.

"_Affirmative_" said ANBU captain black ops before the static voice faded.

"Now let's just wait how much we information we can get" said the aged Hokage while linking his palms.

Iruka then looked at Naruto. "I never thought you fail on purpose". He said with defeated sigh.

"Sorry about that" Naruto sheepishly said.

"Well, Naruto-kun..." Hokage opened his drawer and hand him a Konoha headband. "Congratulation for become a ninja"

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto take the headband "See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei, you too Jiji" The blonde whiskered leave the room in a hurry.

"So, can I hear the whole story Hokage-same?" Iruka said politely after Naruto's gone; he didn't hear the detail because there's no time before.

The Hokage look at his Chunin. "It was around two months ago..."

* * *

_Naruto look up from his book when he heard someone, a no two humans walking into the deep of forest, his home._

_The day already dark, its unusual people came here at this kind of time. Naruto pouched his book and follow the sound's source without making any noise._

_The forest is dark without light so Naruto can't saw their faces especially both them facing backward._

_Then, one of them stopped and turns back facing his companion._

"_This should be far enough, now let's get to the business" Said the one who turn back, unfortunately Naruto still can't see his face because factor of light and distance, though he can deduce it's a man from his voice._

"_The security is tight as always, I can't risk getting the job done with that kind of security." Said another man's voice._

'_His voice is pretty familiar' Naruto thought._

"_Tch!" the man at the front clicked his tongue in irritation "How long you intend to do this,__Orochimaru-sama isn't that patient man."_

'_OROCHIMARU?!' Naruto almost made a sound by this surprising information._

"_Don't worry; the chance will happen in two months". Said the man at the back with evil chuckle._

'_Two months?'_ Naruto though carefully if there's any special occasion in two months.

_20 years anniversary of Higurashi's blacksmith_

_The end of Third Shinobi Wars' Festival  
_

_...Academy Graduation_

_'First let discover their identity first' Naruto actually can subdue them if he want, this forest is his territory after all but information about Orochimaru is too valuable to let from his grasp._

_Naruto looked above, and just as he expected he saw bats sticking vertically at the trees branch. Naruto point his index finger above and then one of bats fly down, stand at his index finger._

_"I need your help" He said in very low tone._

_The man at the front asked in confused tone. "What happen in two month?" Which his partner just put his index finger at his mouth. "That's secret for now, but I definitely sent it to Orochimaru-sama in two months"._

_"You better or..."_

_FLAP FLAP FLAP!_

_"WHOA!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? Did someone here other than us?" He said while glanced at every direction which he only finds nothing except darkness._

_"Don't worry". Said another while he looked at the sky. "Look, it's just a group of bats"._

_Both seemed relaxed at that. "Well then, let's get going"._

_"Yeah, I also need to report to Orochimaru-sama" another said agreed with him. Then both of them shunshined._

_'...So it's him, huh?' Naruto though while leaning against the tree. Since there's no light, he just used something (in this case bats) which can make them raise their voice to recognize them._

_Naruto remembering one of his small pranks 'While I don't know the other one but...' The blonde looked at the place they formerly stand 'your scream isn't changed huh? Mizuki-sensei'_

* * *

"Then at next day he tell me all about it" The Hokage puffed his smoking pipe.

"But, Orochimaru would get suspicious if he realized that the scroll is a fake". Iruka said considering how genius known the traitor, former Konoha Shinobi.

"He won't found out" Sarutobi's voice is confident.

Seeing Iruka's confusion he decided to drop the bomb. "Because that scroll is real deal after all"

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

A scream echoed from Hokage's tower, surprised all the residents near it.

'_And the bombshell announcement just got dropped' _Naruto thought smirking without looking back, he leap from roof to roof toward his destination.

After a few minutes, he hops down inside his forest. The difference is there's another three people already waiting for him.

"Sorry, did you all wait long?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Took you long enough". A blunt voice which came none other than Chidori.

"Don't worry, Chidorin, Ren-chan and I having good time talking" Senna said nonchalantly.

And another voice who anyone other than Naruto, Chidori, and Senna won't believe came out from Renge's mouth. "Let's just get this over with, I tired of hiding".

All of them take out their headbands; each tied them up at same time on their own body. Each of Hitai-ate tied at different place.

Naruto on his forehead.

Chidori on her waist.

Senna on her left shoulder.

Renge on her neck.

"Finally" Renge put her hand at her forehead then lift her hair which strangely turned into V bang once they down. "I can talk anytime I want from now on" Her eyes are jade colored with unique three circular lines.

"With this" Chidori said "Our first promise being Shinobi at same time fulfilled"

"But" Senna continued "It's time for our second promise takes its place"

"And" Renge turned her right palm in a fist "None of us would backed out or die before all of our promises fulfilled"

"From here on is..." Naruto thrust his right hand which another three hands rest on top of it "Our chronicle."

* * *

**FYI, each girls used different accent when they say I and You at times.**

**Chidori: I (****Atashi/Watashi****), You (****Omae**** or ****Kisama**** depending on her mood).**

**Senna: I (Atashi/Watashi), You (****Kimi**** or ****Anata**** depending who she talking to)**

**Renge: I (Ore), You (****Omae****, ****Kisama**** or ****Teme**** depending how angry she is)**

**And lastly if you want to see the girls general images, look at my profile.  
**

**R&R**

**Signed by Raitouazura.**


	3. Chapter 3 : A visit before Genin exam

**Howdy! Meet again, all XD!**

**Again thanks for the review! And here's an answers for reviews.**

** Soundion: There's rivalry of course, the girls don't just instantly agree to share him (even between Chidori and Senna there's a '**_**little**_**' argument) and become good friends. Though you need to be patient since I intend to write some of their past together at Chuunin Exam's arc, included how Naruto's first meeting with them.**

** Danight Templar: Nice face *Thumb up*.**

** CrazyFool65: Glad you interested :D, I made this fic since I actually pretty much bored reading same pairings for the last two years and looking for something new, and I thought '**_**why not just it made myself?'**_

**This chapter will slightly explained about Naruto's relationship with Tenrou and Hatenko Clan, mostly Chidori and Senna.**

**Ah also something I forgot to mention, the picture on my profile is the girls general appearances during Shippuden. So you need to imagine younger version of the picture.**

**NEED BETA READER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and plots.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A visit before Genin exam  
**

* * *

At the dawn on morning, Uzumaki Naruto already sat bare-chested on the big stone. He sits with lotus stance in silence, while waterfall continuously hit his body.

**(Naruto's mindscape)**

"Now I at last can learn lots of jutsu" Naruto said after he's done with his daily Kyuubi's lecture, today he learn something which make him curious and he decided to keep it at back of his for now.

"**Finally, I also almost reach my limit seeing my student doesn't know any jutsu besides those academies basic" **Kyuubi sighed in relief. **"Remember from now on NEVER spout any nonsense promise anymore!"**

"Ehehe, sorry about that" Naruto sheepishly admitted his wrongdoing "But in my defense, I just four at that time".

**(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

_Once a young Naruto finally able to read, Sarutobi called out to him._

"_Naruto-kun, can you promise something?" Naruto's attention fully directed to his grandfather's figure "Just think as a favor from someone who teach to how to read"_

"_Alright Jiji, I promise" Said the whiskered boy without hesitation._

_Sarutobi smiling a little before his feature turn serious "Naruto, promise me that you won't learn any jutsu besides what you learn from academy"._

_Naruto look shocked, but before he could retort Sandaime beat him to it. "Learning a jutsu without experienced ninja's watching over you can be very dangerous"._

_The old Hokage looked toward his village from the window. "Lots of people got injured, lost their shinobi career or dies because they tried to train jutsu secretly despite being inexperienced". He said with sad tone._

"_And I also get busy from now on, so I can't spend much time with you anymore." Sandaime actually wanted Naruto to become stronger sooner so he can learn his heritage faster but all the people he can trust 100% not hate Naruto also get busy from now on because of incident with Kumo which leave the both village at strained atmosphere._

_Now Naruto understand, the Hokage worried about him. "Alright I promise I won't learn any jutsu but..." Naruto trailed "How long until I can learn jutsu by my own?" Naruto tilted his head._

"_At least until you graduate from academy"._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

* * *

Kyuubi give him a full two hours earful rant when he told him about that.

Nonetheless, He never told him to break the promise (which he had no intention to) since a greater being like him put promise in high regard.

So the fox relented and only teach him about strategy, human psychology, anatomy, how to detect lies and how to make perfect bluff, etc...Etc...

But now those days is over, once he pass his genin test and become a ninja then The Kyuubi can taught him shinobi arts.

"Then see you later, Kyuubi" Naruto waved before vanished. Kyuubi just lazily waved one of his tail and goes back to sleep.

Once Naruto open his eyes, he slowly stands up and stretched his neck. "I'm so ready to become a ninja" he said with smirk.

Naruto as always the first one entered the class, Naruto looked at the class wind fondness.

'_So much happened for the last six years in this place' _Naruto said in nostalgia at the place he won't visit again soon.

For once after he done with his usual cleaning, he didn't sleep afterward instead he watching every people passed in the door with his cheek leaned against his fist.

He got lots of weird stare from his clueless classmates though they didn't bother to ask and just whisper at each other shortly before they changed the topic.

"Naruto?" it was Kiba who walked toward him, "Yo!" Naruto waved simply at one of his closest friend.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get that Konoha's headband?" Kiba asked while signaled toward Naruto's headband with motion of his head.

"Let's just say I lucky enough at right place and right time, and just leave it at that." Naruto said with cryptic manner which the feral boy just shrugged, already get used of his attitude.

"Oh well" Kiba looked at his canine companion on top of his head "We just glad you passed, right Akamaru?" Which the white dog barked with agreement.

"Hehe" The blonde boy laugh slightly "Thanks for that Kiba and you too, Akamaru" once again the dog barked.

Then Iruka entered classroom which didn't even register his presence, he grew tick mark "QUIET! YOU SNOT-NOSED BRAT!" He said with Big Head Jutsu which silenced all the students.

"Um...Sensei" Iruka looked at Sakura who raise her hand "Why is Naruto here? And where is Mizuki-sensei?" Her question raised murmurs which stopped when Iruka cough to gain their attention.

"Naruto already approved by Hokage-sama himself and leave it at that, as for Mizuki..." Iruka sighed sadly "He is a traitor and already branded as missing-nin". Iruka and Naruto at the back close their ears for an incoming chaos.

"WHAT?"

Every student except Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru shouted in disbelief, Kiba is even louder than the others.

Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru did Mizuki is a bit suspicious but they never thought that he go as far as be a traitor.

Once he thought it's enough, Iruka shouted with another Big Head Jutsu. "ENOUGH!"

All the students shut their mouths, Iruka nodded in satisfaction '_I love that jutsu' _he mentally though.

"You all don't need to think about it for now" Iruka open up a book in his hand "Since you need to hear which team you're in" All soon-to-be genin suddenly become nervous, but one of them raised a hand.

"Yes?" Iruka motioning toward him "Sensei, _those three _still isn't here" He said while others immediately understand just who he mean by that is.

Chidori, Senna, and Renge is always seen together despite their opposite personality so people called them by _those three_ since they don't know what nickname is matched for them. None dared to put '_strange' _word to call them.

"Aaah, I forgot to mention it to you" Iruka smiled embarrassed "Chidori-sama already back to her duty as clan head so she's a jonin now"

Usually this would brought many arguments and complain about unfairness but none of that happen. Nobody complain about her become a jonin just as she out of academy since all of them (included Sasuke) knew she's strong. _VERY. _strong.

Chidori's reason too enter academy in the first place is just as formality, though she always get dragged by energetic Senna who quota _'Enjoy our youth while we can'._

"And as for Senna-sama and Renge-san, they already instated as Chuunin..." Before Iruka can finish, a loud "WHAT?" chorused.

Now this is they can't accept. Senna is acceptable, heck they won't even question if she is jonin already because of her prowess. But Renge is different case.

One by one voiced their complain "We understand that Senna promoted as Chuunin, but why Renge too..."

"Isn't she just average kunoichi like us?" said one nameless Sasuke's fangirl

Naruto watched with sigh '_if only they knew just how __**average **__she is...' _Then Naruto's head perked up then glanced at window next to him. '_Speak of the devil...'_

"This isn't fair, just because she friend with Tenrou-san she..." whatever his next words, it's stopped...

KRAAK!

Then all heads turned to the loud noise, then there most of them saw something which they cannot comprehends with their brain so they settle just bugged their eyes _her_.

All pair of eyes stared at a familiar girl but almost like different person, some even doesn't recognize _her. She _sit at the window with unladylike manner, _she_ leaned against side of window while _her _legs stick to the end of window.

"Just because I friend with her, I...what?" She said while glaring at the boy who ready to piss his pants. Then everyone can see her green eyes had unique patterns.

_She _talking with boyish manner despite _her _voice is definitely a girl's.

"..."

"..."

"...Satomura...Renge?" Iruka said with hesitation, he almost had heart attack when he saw his supposed quiet and reserved student is appear like..._this._

"Of course I am! Who else do you think?" She said, pretty much annoyed by their stare now.

...

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Now even the previous silent trio (except Shino who just go by "Eh...?") didn't hesitate to join the chorus.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Some with weak hearts is fainted on the spot while the ones who are not are murmured with disbelief.

"...Did she just shouted at us?" one asked

"...Did she just curse?" another asked

"..."

'..._I think so' _Shared thought of all them comically before fainted.

Naruto only watched all of his classmates fainted with different poses, most of their faces meet the desk with loud sound, some passed out while facing the ceiling with their mouths slightly open and some foamed.

He sweatdrop when he saw Iruka become stone...literally, with some crack formed.

'_Did I also w__ould__ react the same way if I don't know from beginning?' _Naruto can't help but think like that.

Naruto shook his head with sigh then look at her _newly_ changed friend. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The multi-color haired girl turned her head from strange scene to Naruto.

"Chidori said you need to come to Tenrou's compound after you meet your sensei". She informed him.

"Alright, tell her I come later". Naruto nodded, and then the boyish accent girl stand up prepared to jump.

"By the way..." Naruto said which makes her turn her head toward him "Nice prank" He give him thumb up while smirking which make the girl smirk back. "Don't know what you're talking about" She said innocently before disappear with smoke.

"Now then..." Naruto looked at his knocked out classmates and sensei "Time to wake them up" Naruto sighed.

* * *

After all of them wake up, some still in denial thinking they're just watched strange dream while a few accepted the mind-blowing fact.

Then Iruka announced team placements. (Teams is same as canon)

Sakura is tapped her feet irritatingly, Sasuke is looks calm but if you see it carefully you can see he started to twitching, Naruto is as usual reading a book.

It has been thirty minutes since Iruka left, and one by one jonin sensei came to fetch their students except team seven's, now they're waiting _patiently_.

'_They forgot to write about his tardiness on his profile'_ Naruto know famous shinobi such as...

Ex-Twelve Guardian, Sarutobi Asuma, team ten's sensei, also his Jiji's son.

Konoha's beautiful green beast, Maito Guy, team nine's sensei which already active since last year.

Genjutsu Mistress, Yuhi Kurenai, Team eight's sensei.

And Son of Konoha's white fang, Copy nin Hatake Kakashi, team seven's sensei, his tardysensei.

'_Chidori going to kill me if I late' _Naruto shuddered when he think back at that time he slightly late for their _date, _If _that _even actually can be called as date.

**(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto is confident person, he always thought he can do anything as long as he don't give up. As he ran desperately that thought is wavered by each step._

'_Do I can make it?' He thought as he ran as fast as his legs can carry him._

_He skillfully evaded every people and crates as he dashed without break._

_Today is the day he had appointment with Chidori, and the time of meeting is 2 PM. Naruto glanced at nearby wall clock and see the time is 1: 59 PM._

'_Fuck, I definitely get chewed for this'_

_It's not that he want to be late, on the way he back from academy he saw a pregnant cat which in pain and meowing slightly. Since Naruto can understand most of animals he instantly understood what her problem is._

'_She don't have enough strength to go through labor!' Naruto thought alarmed, he gently picked the cat and ran fast but not fast enough to shake the cat more than necessary._

_Either Naruto's lucks get stolen or it was one of day where his lucks goes vacation, the closest vet is closed which leaving him no choice but to go opposite direction to the far west of Konoha._

_Fortunately it's open, he immediately explain the circumstance to the Inuzuka vet and pet the cat's head before vanish with the dust behind him as he ran._

_The Inuzuka vet just sweatdropped then shrugging and take the pregnant cat into his shop._

_And now here he is, gulped nervously before entering a forest which not his home. Shortly he found her leaned against tree, her eyes closed with serene expression._

"_Y,Yo...sorry I la..." He already braced for earful lecture, or coldest gaze ever, OR silent treatment. But he didn't prepared for a silver claw just descended upon him._

"_WOW!" by using every last reflex he jumped back. The ground he standing a while ago is shredded while leaving five slash marks._

_Naruto immediately looking at perpetrator nervously. By looking at her eyes Naruto understand she demand __an __explanation, though He didn't understand why he can see a trace of uneasiness replaced with relief once he done with his explanation._

"_Acceptable" She said before turn back a__nd__ motioning to Naruto. "...Let's go"_

_The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki sighed in relief and then followed her closely._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

* * *

'_Maybe she forgive me if I said my sensei is tardiness is the reason I late?' _He thought hopefully.

**(One hour thirty minutes later)**

'_She kill me, and those two sooner prepared my coffin before helping me' _Naruto slumped at his desk while crying anime tears.

Then the door opened and one eyed jonin's head clucked looking toward him and his teammates.

"My first impression...You're all boring" He said simply "Meet me at rooftop" With that he disappeared with a smoke.

"...I hope the genin test involve fighting because I so going to kick his ass as my last amusement in this world" Naruto said ominously while letting dark chuckle.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at their teammate with strange looks though they actually agreed with him on kicking ass part. _Wait what did he mean by genin test?_

Before they can ask, Naruto already walked out from classroom which then followed by Sasuke and Sakura hurriedly.

And now on the rooftop in front of Kakashi sat three graduates. "Now let's introduce ourselves first"

"How about if you go first sensei?" Sakura said still slightly peeved by forced to wait for two hours straight.

"Yeah" Naruto crossed his arms "I won't tell my information carelessly especially to a suspicious pervert like you". Naruto said shocking his teammates.

Here Sasuke looking at Naruto curiously. "Did you know him personally?" Naruto shook his head. "Nope, first time meet him".

"Then how do you know he is a pervert?" Sakura asked as she slightly edged away from his _sensei._

It was common knowledge at The Academy that Naruto never told a lie. Twisting words? Yes, lied? NO.

Naruto motioned his head toward the object Kakashi carrying. "That book told me everything". Sasuke and Sakura at last saw the book in his sensei grip.

Sakura doesn't know she lucky or unlucky, lucky to be in Sasuke's team or unlucky got pervert as sensei.

Sasuke just doesn't care; as long as he can make him stronger then he won't mind anything else.

If you wondering why an Uchiha Sasuke know about porn the answer is simple, it's because he also a guy. If there's woman stripping in front of him he would stared at her impassively. Impassive but stared anyway.

"Ma ma, don't give me that evil looks." Kakashi said while put the book in his kunai pouch for safe measure. "Okay then I goes first".

"My name Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies is...read?" Then a kunai flying toward him which he caught easily with two fingers. " " Naruto corrected.

"Okay whatever, continued on I like...and I dislike...My dream is..., Now you go Blonde".

'_He only told us his name'_ Shared though of three genin. Then Naruto said to his teammates in whisper "At least we know his personality" Which the two nodded.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies is reading _**Non-porn **_book, learning something new, training, and meditating. I like ramen, most of animals and the rest is secret. I hate anyone who tried to harm my friends, animal abuser, and recently your tardiness". Here Naruto looked at Kakashi who rolled his eyes.

"By the way, if I die today I will haunt you for the rest of your lives" Naruto said confusing his two teammates.

"Sure, I can use ghost as talking partner" He said with eyesmile which in Naruto's ear it sound "Please kick my ass, Naruto-sama"

"My dream is to become respected Hokage and..." Naruto trailed, he looked at the sky while his hand reached out at sun and grasped his hand tightly. "This world' strongest". He said in conviction which shocking Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi by his seriousness.

'_Strongest,huh? Not a bad dream' _Sasuke thought with a rare smirk.

'_Is that even possible?' _Sakura thought not sure he can do it.

'_That conviction...It's not just a childish dream, he serious' _Kakashi thought amused.

"That's a very big dream you got there, now your turn" Kakashi motioned toward Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my hobbies are (Glance at Sasuke), my dream is (Glanced at Sasuke with darker blush), I like (Glanced at Sasuke with dreamy expression). I HATE INO-PIG!, oh and also your tardiness like Naruto said, please fix that".

Sasuke: ...'_How should I kill Itachi' _(Not listening)

Naruto:..._'She's very...loyal, I guess?' _(Sweatdrop)

Kakashi:..._'Note to self, sent her to Kurenai' _(mental facepalm*)

"Your turn" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like a few things and lots I hate, I had no hobby and dream but I had ambition" Now his aura turn darker "The revival of my clan and kill a certain man".

'_Sasuke-kun...?' _Sakura thought confusedly and worriedly.

'_Uchiha Itachi...' _Naruto remembered when he read the bingo book.

'_As I thought' _Kakashi sighed.

"Oh well, just prepare for genin test..." Sakura interrupted him.

"Didn't we already pass the test?" Sakura said don't understand.

"That was just an academy test to see whose ready for the genin test, and just so you know that the genin test isn't soft like academy test" Kakashi said seriously which make Sakura gulped.

"There's only 66% chance of success, so come tomorrow at training ground 7 at 5 AM". One eyed jonin turned his back toward them and then looked at them with eye smile. "I suggest you don't eat breakfast if you don't want throw up" With that he's gone.

Naruto also stand up, he got urgent appointment. But before he's gone "Sakura, Sasuke, that last advice is a trap". Then he ran leaving his teammates eat his dust...Literally.

* * *

TAP...TAP, TAP TAP!

A yawned guard instantly perked his sleepy head once he heard that noise; it was a code which only known by Tenrou and Hatenko or selects few outside of clans.

"Who's there?" The guard raised his stance alertly.

TAP..TAP..TAP

Then the guard lowered his stance once he heard that. And opened the door, there stood a panting Naruto.

"I thought you supposed to come at least two hours ago" He said with concern.

"My sensei...is two hours...late" Naruto said between pant, the guard nodded in understanding.

"I see so you got Kakashi-san as your jonin sensei" Naruto looked at him with his eye twitching. "Did his tardiness is that well-known that you can instantly knew it was him?"

"Why yes of course, only if it's an urgent mission he won't show up on the time". _'At lease he can be serious too' _Naruto thought.

"By the way" Naruto looked at his left and right "How's Chidori?". Naruto gulped as he asked.

The guard looked at Naruto in sympathy " .Mood".

Then the atmosphere turned gloomy, Naruto walked as his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"...If I die today know this, despite you never told me your name I like you as a person" Naruto said as he passed the guard with expression of someone just about goes into a hopeless war.

"If you survive then I tell you my name and we can drink together" He said while bowing at Naruto's back with dramatic tears.

The person who watched it from the beginning can only sweatdrop at that, and he thought confusedly '_Where the fuck those violin music come from?'_

Naruto walked around compound, when saw him some members of clan waved, some nodded, some even bowed. Naruto return their greeting accordingly.

It was five years ago when he for the first time step his foot at this place, at that time he's not welcomed this warmly. It takes effort but he able to convince them he is not a threat.

Naruto's involvement with Tenrou and Hatenko and constantly visit them is a very-well keep secret inside the clan, only two people outside clan members knew about it. It was Naruto himself and Renge who stay at Hatenko compound, not even Hokage know about this secret.

That's why Naruto using special entrance with special code to enter this place, he very careful with surrounding and make sure he's not followed by using Kyuubi's instinct to detect presence. If he followed by someone he changed direction and act as he just taking a walk.

"Here it is" Naruto standing before small slide door, Chidori's room. After taking a deep breath he opens the door "Sorry I am late, I..." Naruto's words stopped by the sight before him.

Naruto frozen upon seeing three half-naked young girls in front of him.

Renge currently just wears a simple red bra and panties. She definitely isn't early-bloomer considering her current chest size which almost flat but her body will developed more in the future.

Senna just done unbutton her clothes and in middle of take it off. She still had her skirt intact but her small white bra which covered her B-cup breast enough to make any normal 12 year old boy faint with nosebleed because of how erotic she is now. Fortunately Naruto had good self-control by meditating so he settles just by blush.

Chidori's Kimono already half open and loosened leaving her cleavage which covered by white bandages for Naruto's eyes to see. Judging by appearance alone her chest is slightly smaller than Senna but still big for her age.

Naruto' mouth gawked like a fish seeing this erotic scenery and those imaginary flowers's frame don't help either.

The girls also frozen when the door opened but relaxed once they see who standing at the door, if it anyone else they make sure that person won't leave unless they got amnesia.

"You got tardy sensei, right? And here I thought you got devil's luck" The girl with unique eyes said resting her right hand on her waist.

"We already know about your jonin-sensei, so no need to apologize". Tenrou's clan head stated the fact with monotone.

"We just about going into hotspring, you want to join, Naruto?" The female swordmaster said while taking of her skirt which falls to the floor graciously.

None of them bothered to cover themselves anymore because it was Naruto who saw them, the said person finally snapped out from his stupor.

"Thanks for asking but Tooru-san will kill me if I go with you all, so I wait until you done outside" Naruto said with robotic voice and closing the door.

"_No H stuff until you married!" _

Naruto remembered Hatenko clan head's demonic expression at that time. _'Don't worry because I also still not ready for any of that' _Naruto thought finally let out a nosebleed. Once again Naruto thanked his luck, not only he won't die he even saw something worth dying for.

Naruto isn't a pervert like Kakashi, he just a normal and straight hot-blooded teenager.

About two minutes passed and the girls come out from Chidori's room wearing simple white hakama, Naruto enjoyed the sight which can't be seen by another male outside clan compound.

"Naruto, you can wait inside while we're bathing." The silver-haired matriarch said simply, ordinary girl would never say that without any hesitations but then again none of them is ordinary.

"We won't take too long" The raven-haired kenjutsu master said and the dual-colors haired girl added "There's snack and drink too if you're hungry".

With that the girls goes into hotspring while Naruto sit leisurely. _'This room isn't changed at all' _He thought, and then he noticed a stack of papers on the table.

Naruto take a look at them and he recognizes it instantly. Marriage proposals. Naruto looked through them, most of them is directing to Senna.

It's not that Chidori's beneath Senna in popularity, in fact she equal if not more popular and the most sought girl inside Konoha even fire daimyo's son entranced when first meeting her.

Many said that once she's at marriable age she definitely attracted even more male's attention, inside and outside Konoha. Though most of them didn't have confidence on her presence alone or just doesn't have the guts.

Her charisma as leader, her prowess at battle, and her refined beauty is enough to make most of lesser men (or some women in that matter) thought she is a goddess in human flesh.

If Tenrou Chidori is unattainable goddess then Hatenko Senna is Everyone's untouchable Idol. She gives everyone motivation with her energetic aura, her warm smile can lift people's sadness, but none had chance to know her personally outside of her outer self.

And as Hatenko clan head she can also show her merciless personality which make people think thrice before plotting against Tenrou and Hatenko clan.

'_All of them just don't give up' _Naruto thought slightly sour, it's not the first time he saw this kind of thing. Then he smile (a little mockingly) once he saw familiar big 'Rejected' word stamped on every papers. _'HA! Take that!'_

Naruto spend the time by looking at each paper to see who else is interested with them. Naruto didn't recognize the most of them since they're from civilian's family; either they doing this for sake of their son or themselves he didn't know.

Naruto divide the papers between people he know and he doesn't. He read the people he know and some of the he familiar with.

'_Nara Shikamaru, must be his mother's doing' _Naruto thought since Shikamaru or Shikamaru's dad won't go through _troublesome _thing such as filling the marriage contract's paper.

'_Inuzuka Kiba' _and it was two papers with his name, one for Chidori and one for Senna. Kiba boldly sent two different marriage contracts simultaneously, then again its Kiba he talking about. _'Though unfortunately for you both already taken' _Naruto pray that this won't change things with their friendship.

'Hoo, this is surprise' Naruto slightly surprised seeing a very familiar picture of recently made teammates. _'Did he sent this by himself or those elder doing it with their own violation...again'_

Absorbed in his mind, Naruto didn't realize the girls already back until he hugged from behind by slightly wet black-haired girl who just done bathing.

"Senna, _it_ hit". Naruto said when he felt two soft sensation at his back.

"Because I made _it _hit" She said closely to his ear, let out her shampoo's fragrant invaded the blonde jinchuuriki's nostril.

"That thing just increased time by time" Renge said appear next to him while she sipped a bottle of milk and a towel atop her head. She also looked at the stack of papers. "Good thing I don't need to deal with that annoyance".

"But once your eyes known by public, I think you will also get your share" Naruto said playfully which make the said girl groaned.

"It can't be helped, we just need to endure for now" The sole-user of **Aoshiki **said in flat tone. "Once our _secret_ is out, we don't need to deal with this again" She said while let herself sit with seiza beside Naruto and take one of paper.

"I know I'm not in any position to complain but it doesn't change the fact that I felt annoyed seeing all of this." Naruto put down Sasuke's file.

"No matters even if this come from daimyo's son or whoever else..." A boyish accent voice said, and continued by soft and warm's voice. "We won't accept them because..."

And then a stern and unflinching voice said. "We already decided by our own will that you are..." Then three voices said at same time with finality.

"Our fiancé".

* * *

**And now the relationship between them is revealed, how does that happen? I won't tell you just yet.**

**Flashbacks will happen more often as the story progressed, whether from Naruto POV or another's.**

**Some of you should already pretty much guessed, yes it was Rinnegan but it's different from Nagato's Rinnegan because of her circumstance which still secret for now.**

**R&R**

**Signed by Raitouazura**


	4. Chapter 4 : Team Seven's Initial Bond

**Howdy! Hope you all got nice day XD**

**I've been hooked in a certain old japanese SRPG game called "Eien no Aselia" lately, the image is pretty decent, the story is great! And the most I love is the gameplay! It was Epic in my opinion, can't wait for sequel.**

**And here's the problem, I can't resist to think about writing about the game with Naruto crossover. The idea just popped in my head (and in my dream too), well for now I just concentrate wring about this fanfic first until I can actually grasp the every details of the game.**

**Now, Onto the reviews!**

** Soundion: I made Sakura still Sasuke's fangirl, but she won't get violent toward Naruto because in this story Naruto never pestering her over a date so she neutral toward him. Also about Aoshiki, I actually cut Aoi into Ao and Shiro into shi then add ki which defining color. So Aoshiki's Chidori meant as Blue White.**

** silgain: Nope sorry, Naruto won't learn Senna's swordmanship because of her skill is Hatenko's only and Naruto respecting their originality. Swordmanship to Hatenko is just like Jyuken to Hyuuga.**

** readficlovers: It either six or seven, I already pictured six girls and don't have plan to surpass seven.**

**Thanks for the reviews XD!**

**BETA'ed by: Umi no Suiro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Team Seven's initial bond**

* * *

_"Look, its the freak"_

_She heard a whisper._

_"How can she have those strange eyes and that hair?"_

_And another whispers._

_"I heard she's cursed"_

_The young girl curled in her bed with a blanket covering her whole body, she desperately covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tightly but to no avail. She could still hear those horrible words ringing like a cursed lullaby._

_"Stop it" The girl sobbed, tears streaming from her small eyes "I never asked to be born this way"._

_Life is unfair, she was forced to learn this even though it's just four years since she born into this world._

_Adults prejudge what they don't understand and carelessly let out their baseless assumption through their mouths, another adult who heard it put their own two cent, children who heard it trying to be celebrities by spreading the information._

_The subject of prejudge have to bear the children's minds innocent fantasy forced upon them, after some time the prejudge come to an end as the children matured, leaving their childhood fantasy they moved on their life._

_But the subject to still have to bear the emotional scar inside their young mind even once they turn into adult, some recover, some don't._

_This is Childhood cruelty._

_And that has been happening from now to four years a young girl who was born with unique features which isn't normal according to the people._

_Her difference put her in a different category than normal people, she is their amusement, their object of entertainment._

_"Why did I have to be born different?" That what she asked over and over as sleep came upon her._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto leapt out from his bed once he wake up, he can't help but get excited because today he will become a genin and that means the promise between him and the Hokage is over today.

He immediately did his daily routine. Exercise, looking for food, interacting with animals. The mother of bear cub he helped yesterday thanked him by bringing him honey which he accepted gladly.

After he ate his breakfast, he made simple sandwich's just in Sasuke and Sakura really followed Kakashi's _advice_ to not eat.

The time was already 4: 45 AM, only fifteen minutes until the appointment. Usually at this time Naruto was already at the training ground, ready for the test but not today.

After asking all over about Kakashi yesterday he got varied opinions but there's two things which no matter who he asked always mentioning he is an open pervert and his three hour tardiness.

So the smart blonde just hid inside the forest of the training ground, he sat atop of a tree branch leaning against the tree, his hand crossed behind his neck with one leg freely on air.

He looked at the rising sun while his mind drifted into yesterday event.

**(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

_"So..." Naruto said after the girls clothed properly, of course he go outside when they get changed despite they actually didn't mind his presense but the boy doesn't have that much confidence staying conscious if he doesn't go out._

_While waiting outside Naruto sighed in relief, while the fact he's engaged with them __is true __but as expected even he couldn't help but blush at their bold declaration._

_None outside of Tenrou and Hatenko clan members and those involved know about the engagement, this matter is treated with utmost secrecy. That's why in public Naruto and the girls just acts as friends which they very good at it and fooled everyone._

_But once inside clan walls, they changed intimately either with words, actions, or was still blunt and always said whatever was on her mind, she also sometimes called Naruto, 'Kisama' which was usually a rude thing to call someone which she often did to other people._

_But the WHOLE clan except herself knew that IF she called naruto that then it me__an__ she was flustered OR jealous, her expression doesn't changed much because she has a very good poker face__ except for faint pink color adorning her cheeks._

_Senna's attitude isn't that different__,__ it's still cheerful and friendly personality w__hich__ known by many EXCEPT her flirty moment which was only known by very few people even inside the clan._

_The most changed is how she call Naruto, outside she used his surname just like how she called others but inside clan walls she called him by his first name._

_H__atenko clan have certain tradition about calling someone of the opposite gender outside of clan members by there first name,__and it was something that cannot taken lightly. But that story is for another time._

_Renge is unique, at childhood she talked like a usual girl at her age. Naruto and Renge lived in the same orphanage for a single year. Renge came from another orphanage that had too many children so they needed to move some children to another orphanage. This happened soon after Naruto could read perfectly._

_B__ecause of her unique features she become an object of bullies. As much as Naruto wanted to help but he couldn't, it would only get reverse effects. She is bullied and Naruto is hated, if people saw him help her then they would start to think she was his friend and hate her as well._

_So Naruto settle by helping her indirectly. like when he passed her he whispered some encouraging words without making eye contact, if someone hid her stuff he searched for it and then put it at a place she could find secretly, and put gifts below her pillow without anyone noticing._

_That was that was the year until __N__aruto moved out from the orphanage, though reluctant Naruto needed to leave to accomplish his dream. He left a letter along with a small pendant for her, he didn't know if she could read or not though, but __Naruto knew __she was smart enough not to show it to anybody._

_And then one day she appeared before him when he was in the middle of training, wearing the pendant he gave her and opened letter in her hand._

_The __sound of a door opening snapped Naruto out from his daydreaming, he turned to see Renge standing at the door motioning him to enter._

_Naruto let out small smile remembering the once small and bullied girl standing strong with a aura of confidence now._

_And now back to the topic._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto sat cross-legged, across him Chidori sat while she prepared tea skillfully__ mirroring her image__. Senna and Renge sat on the bed while the latter was eating pocky comfortably._

_The fragrance in the room was full of soap, shampoo, and most of all girls' scent, because they just took a bath their hair was still a bit wet. Chidori let her hair fall almost touching the floor as she sat, a rare sight since she always tied her hair._

_The combination of slightly wet silky silver-hair, reddish skin,__and natural beauty without make up made Naruto blush at exotic beauty in front of him._

_"It's about the matter with last night" She paused as she put one cup for him and one for her, she just made two since neither Senna or Renge liked herbal tea that much.__ Naruto thanked her silently as he reach for the tea._

_"Hokage-sama told us at today's meeting, it seems that Orochimaru has yet to notice the invisible tracking seal that Jiraiya-sama made" __C__hidori said as she sipped her tea in a refined manner._

_Naruto grinned, if __O__rochimaru hadn't noticed it right away then he wouldn't noticed it anytime soon. The tracking seal Jiraiya made is special, it's not a small seal which is unnoticeable, in fact it's __almost__impossible not __to noticed __the__ instant the cover blown._

_The seal is made with special made transparent ink and writen above the black ink which was used to write on the forbidden scroll. Basically hiding the seal within the letters itself._

_The seal itself isn't just for tracking, it can also be used to eavesdrop on their conversation and a self-destruct device as a safe measure._

_"How was __council__ reaction when jiji told __them__ he just handed the real forbidden scroll to Konoha's most infamous missing nin?" Naruto asked after he sipped his tea with a smirk._

_"You should see it by yourself, it was very amusing" The answer came from Renge who stifling a laugh "I never seen Hyuuga Hiashi gaping out like fish" She laughed through her nose__ lightly__._

_"All of them were just too shocked to say anything but only one person who seems to catch __on __the reason why Hokage-sama did it" Senna said w__hile__ giggling as she explain what she saw._

_"Shikamaru's dad, right?" Naruto said which Senna nodded._

_"Before the chaos ensured, Hokage-sama immediately told them about the whole plan including the tracking seal". Tenrou's clan head said with monotone. "And they calmed down after that, however..."._

_Naruto look at her curiously. "Nara-san asked how Hokage-sama came up with that plan"__._

_"How did jiji answer it?" Naruto already told him not to mention his name to anyone, not yet__ anyway__._

_"Hokage-sama said it was not him who came up with the plan but he also can't tell them about the identity of said person because it's confidential even to the elders"_

_"hmm..." Naruto looked at his reflection on the green tea "that was good enough" As long as he didn't mention him then it was okay._

_Naruto drank all the tea and put it on the table, then he __feel the air slightly changed and he __saw the girls acting strangely. The tomboy girl ate her pocky more quietly with slight pink on her cheeks, Senna sent some kind of signal to Chidori with her eye __urgently __which __the youngest clan head__ caught._

_"There's more, right?" When Naruto said that, Renge almost dropped her snack in surprise, Senna frozen in middle of sending secret message, Chidori doesn't show any visible reaction...Though the ripples on her tea said otherwise._

_"This...isn't connected with previous topic but..." The silver-haired clan head glanced at her two 'sisters', one nodded eagerly while another looked away in embarrassment while she ate her pocky._

_"Naruto, since you already ninja..." She paused, looking at him straight in eye. "You will move out from your house in the forest, right?" She said while the other two were paying attentions seriously._

_"Yeah, that's what __I__ decided __since long time ago __after all" It's not that he dislike living in the forest it's the opposite actually, he liked the forest but he thought it's time he lived in public once he's a ninja._

_"I see, so did you already decided where to live?" her voice contain hidden expectation which unfortunately goes unnoticed by the slightly dense blonde shinobi._

_'please say no' The teal-black haired beauty hoped in her mind._

_'I, __it's not that I want he live here, I just feel bad for thoese two__...' The tsundere pocky lover thought in denial._

_Unaware of tense atmosphere, he said with a smile "Yeah, jiji already got me an apartment"_

_The air dropped instantly, now at least he realize the change of air in the room. 'Huh? What's wrong here?' __he thought while looked around._

_"I see" Came a monotone voice from Chidori which is __slightly __colder than usual. "That's all I need to talk about"_

_"Hokage-sama sure ruined everything, right Ren-chan?" Senna whispered to the boyish accent girl sadly._

_"I don't really care if he stays here or not" She stated bluntly while she ate her snack unnaturally fast__ than usual__._

_Senna giggled seeing her obvious irritation 'you only honest to yourself when you alone with Naruto-kun'_

* * *

**(FLASHBACK END)**

When he sensed two familiar presences he jump down and walked toward them. Naruto saw the obvious tired and sleepiness on his teammates' faces. He approached them silently from behind.

"You both look like crap" the sudden voice surprised both of them, Sasuke immediately took a fighting stance while Sakura screamed.

"DON'T SURPRISE US LIKE THAT!" She shouted while patting her chest to calm her heartbeat, the last loyal Uchiha slowly lowered his stance once he saw who the culprit is though he obviously didn't liked to be surprised like that.

Naruto use his pinky to calm the ringing inside his ears, this is the time it sucks to have sharp hearing. "Sorry about that, its because you two looked funny".

The whiskered blonde looked at his teammates before sighing. "You two didn't eat did you?" It wasn't a question.

"Kakashi-sensei told us not to" The pink-haired girl said tiredly, obviously hungry.

"And you? Why didn't eat?" Naruto looked at the rookie of the year who already sat on the stone, brooding.

"Same reason as her" Sasuke begrudgingly answered, Sakura smiled happily finally Sasuke agreed something with her. Naruto once again sighed.

"I expected better from you, Sasuke". Naruto said as he open a scroll and unsealed something from it. It was a basket full of delicious looking sandwich's.

"Eat it!" He ordered firmly."But Kakashi-sensei told us..." Before Sakura could finish, Naruto cut her off "it was Advice, not an order".

"Even if it was order, we didn't have an obligation to follow it as we aren't genin just yet" Naruto's words gaining his teammates' attention.

"Now that I remember" Sasuke look at Naruto "You said something about genin test, what did you mean by that?" Sakura perked up, she also remembered Naruto say something like that in the classroom.

"Think about it, do you think you can be a ninja just because you can use three basic academy jutsu?" Now that made Sasuke go into deep thought while Sakura didn't really get it.

"You're right" Sasuke nodded "It was too easy".

"Just grab the food, I'll explain it while we're eating". Naruto motioning for Sakura and Sasuke to get closer, Sakura look hesitant but once she saw Sasuke take one of sandwitch she take one too.

Once they all sat circling the basket of sandwich's, Naruto start to explain the genin test to his teammates.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Tenrou Chompound)**

"haa..."

Satomura Renge sighed sadly, she looked inside one of the empty rooms in the Hatenko clan compound as she stood at the door.

It was her fifth or the sixth time doing it this morning she forgot, even more if you take in yesterday's amount.

The room itself is clean and comfortable looking, it's made from quality wood like other clan rooms in general.

Then her dejected face turned into a frown, just remembering yesterday made her even more irritated.

"That idiot..."

This room would have been Naruto's room, had Naruto stayed at Tenrou-Hatenko compound, actually Naruto staying was already approved by Tenrou and Hatenko clan heads, and the clan members didn't show any rejection either.

It was actually a month before graduation the approval had already been made but Hatenko Tooru had one single condition, and that single condition ruined everything.

Naruto can stay at clan compound IF he didn't already have a place to stay besides the forest, and no one was allowed to tell Naruto about it or all bets off.

Even though she didn't show it but she was the one who was the most anticipating. The reason is because his supposed room is near her room, given her the highest probability to be the first person he saw everyday. Also...

"_Wake up! How long you intend to sleep? Its already morning"._

_The boy covered his head with blanket ignoring the girl. "five...more...minutes". He grumbling._

"_That's what lazy person always said, just wake up!" The girl shaking the sleepy boy who already drifted into sleep._

"_...I, It can't be helped, If you didn't wake up..." The girl crouched on all four as her face closer to the boy. Slowly their lips..._

Too drown in her own world, she didn't noticed a shadow creeped toward her

"It's very unfortunate Naruto-kun didn't get to stay here, right Ren-chan?"

A voice suddenly snap out the dual-colored hair kunoichi from her fantasy.

"KYAA!" The surprised girl jumped forward while squaked. "S,Senna, *cough* don't surprise me like that" She said, acting as she never squaked.

"Ara, but i didn't have any intention to surprise you" The Kenjutsu master said feigning innocence. "You were just too caught up in your fantasy about Naruto-kun". She smirked when the rinnegan wielder flinched.

"W,Wha..." Renge took a step back, she got a full-body blush right now. Seeing that, made Senna want to tease her even more, which she did.

"I understand you know" Senna crossed her arms, closed her eyes while nodded sagely. "Seeing Naruto-kun's sleeping face and then do _this_ and _that_" She emphatized specialy at word 'this' and 'that'.

Hearing the words, Renge unconsciously thought back at her previous imagination complete with the ending. Whatever she thought, it was enough to make steam come out from her ears.

She immediately shook her head furiously and pointed at Senna shakily. "W,WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! PERVERT!"

"What am I talking about? I was talking about rub his whiskers, blowing air into his ear or something like that" The teaser said with fake confused face before grinning. "What are you thinking about, Ren-chan?"

"W,What did you ask?..." Renge took another step back, but once she saw Senna grinning face her left eye twitched. "You...just made a fool of me, didn't you?" her eyes shadowed by her hair, her body trembling dangerously.

"Ara, you noticed?" She used her sleeve to cover her mouth as she giggled.

...SNAP!

Sound of something snapped inside the young tsundere.

"SENNA!" The irritated Rinnegan wielder glared murderously at the unfazed Hatenko prodigy, seven different colored crystals appeared and were floating around her.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple. Their shape were like diamonds, the size of an adults arms, and the length are half of her arm.

The crystals took position behind her as she lunged toward Senna who jumped back then turned back heel, and escaped.

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"No one would wait if they got chased"

Renge's angry's words and Senna's sing-song voice can be heard all around chompound as they doing dangerous game of tag.

Chidori who just tied her hair in her room also heard all the commotion. Once she leave her room she saw chibified Renge and Senna circling around fishpond with the latter chased by the former as dark aura emitted from her.

Of course their antics seen by many clan members who just chuckled or gigled in female case, Chidori sighed.

"Those two sure don't change"

.Another '_peaceful_' morning at Tenrou-Hatenko clan chompound.

* * *

**(Back to Team 7)**

"...That's all about genin exam I guess". Naruto said as he ended his lecture.

"I see, that makes sense" Sasuke chomped his sandwitch.

"Which test do you think Kakashi sensei will give us?" Sakura took all the explanation inside her head.

From Naruto's lecture, the test varied. Track & capture, find something, or even match against the sensei which she hope not because her lack of physical strength.

Naruto stroke his chin "If Kakashi-sensei is following team seven tradition, bell test maybe?"

"That unique test about teamwork?" Sasuke asked which Naruto answered with a nod.

"From what I hear from ji...Hokage-sama, the bell test is a genin test which has been passed down from Nidaime to sandaime, sandaime to sannin, one of the sannin, Jiraiya to yondaime, and lastly yondaime to Kakashi sensei."

"You're right, its very possible Kakashi-sensei will follow Yondaime-sama's method for our genin test". Sakura took a thinking pose as she can picture that could happen.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a calculating look. What kind of deadlast is Naruto? Not just his knowledge, his way to explain is also easy to understand.

Naruto's intellect easily surpassed Sakura who he hated to admit is intellectually above himself. But even like that, he often pulled harmless pranks which are childish considering how smart he is.

That's why Uzumaki Naruto is an enigma for him.

"Well then, it still 6 AM, we got two more hours before test". When Naruto say that, Sasuke and Sakura look at him strangely.

"Sorry to inform you Naruto but Kakashi sensei..."

"What time he told us to come?"

"5 AM"

"What time is it now?"

"...6 AM"

"Remember how long he made us wait yesterday?"

"...three hours".

"There you go, and from what I heard Kakashi-sensei is always three hours late in about anything except if its emergency or waiting for new release Icha-Icha books, he's always on the first line."

"I don't really need to know that last part" Sakura said in a dejected tone, she felt miserable.

"Anyway, let's make full use of these two hours" Naruto said as he sealed the now empty basket.

"What are you suggesting?" Sasuke asked curiously.

For an instant Sasuke and Sakura got goosebumps when looking at Naruto's smile.

"Well..."

* * *

**(Two hours Later)**

When Kakashi arrived, he expected them to be yelling at him for coming late or give him the evil eyes or silent treatment.

He never expected to see his soon-to-students chatting while playing cards comfortably like they're friends.

From the information he got, Naruto always chose to read or sleep rather than talking, Sasuke is the loner who refused to interact with others except for training' sake and Sakura is an obsessed Sasuke's fangirl.

"Umm..." The one-eyed jonin didn't know what to say when he encountered this, in a way bizarre scene.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved at him friendly which he unconsciously waved back.

"You finally came"

"We thought you forgot".

Sasuke and Sakura added their two cents.

"So...*cough*, let's start the test". The scarecrow came out from his stupor, he reached his kunai pouch and then show two bells to them.

'BINGO!' Shared thought at three soon-to-be genin secretly.

Kakashi then start his speech about the bell test, only two people will pass while one gets sent back to the academy for one more year.

By the time he's done, he was expecting the atmosphere to turn into a tense one. But once again he was surprised by the lack of reaction.

"Oh", "hn", "Okay" were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's short answers.

_'Do they know the true meaning of the test or...'_ Kakashi looked at each of their impassive faces _'do they care if one of them fail'_

Kakashitied the bells to hi waist _'Well, one way to find out'_

"The time limit is until noon" Kakashi put a clock on top of one of the three training posts "Once I say start, the test begins"

.Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took a stance. Then Kakashi said with loud voice.

"START!"

Once the signal given, all his student move. But not in any way he expected. All of them charged at him, not bothered to hide at all like its not even on their mind.

Despite being caught off guard, Kakashi isn't jonin for nothing. He evaded them pretty easily by jumping backward.

"I never expected you all to attack me together, do you think you can take jonin head-on?". Kakashi said with a disappointed tone.

He would continue his speech if he hadn't felt something wrong, Kakashi immediately looked down when he felt himself step on something.

His one eye bulged when he saw the thing he stepped on. Explosive tags, and a lot of them. He looked around and saw many more of them, the tags placed in circular formation the only safe place is at the middle where the genins were standing or the forest behind him.

Either forward or backward, Kakashi choose backward. It was a split second decision once he saw his students smirking while hiding one of their hand behind their back. Whatever they were hiding, it must be bad news if Naruto' sadistic grin said anything.

The moment Kakashi shunshined into forest, the tags exploded simultaneously with loud 'BOOM!'

The trees swaying furiosly by the wind blast of explosion. Kakashi used his hand to shield his eyes, once the smoke cleared all of his student dissappear.

* * *

**(With team 8)**

"W,What's that?" Hinata asked to no one in particular.

Team eight just finished their test, it was a simple test where they needed to track Kurenai and capture her.

"I don't know Hinata but I think it come from team seven's location". Kurenai said while she was also confused and alarmed by the loud explosion, it's not like Kakashi to used that kind explosion even as a joke.

"It's most likely...no, definitely Naruto" Kiba said which his canine partner barked in agreement.

"N, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"How did you know it was Naruto?" Shino also asked as Kurenai also looked at Kiba for an answer.

Kiba smirked as he pat his partner atop his hood "He told me yesterday that there will be firework today".

**(With team 10)**

* * *

Team ten who also finished their test now rested comfortably until they heard a loud explosion.

Asuma immediately went alert as he summon his trench knife, Ino screamed as she covered her ears, Chouji looked panicked, Shikamaru woke up from his nap.

Asuma prepared to tell his student to go into safe place but Shikamaru passed him.

"It's Naruto"

"Yeah, It's Naruto". The big-boned boy nodded as he continue munched his snack.

Shikamaru who intend to sleep again felt his female teammate and sensei gaze "Ask Chouji for detail" He said with lazy tone then went back to sleep.

Chouji who got stared, gulped the rest of his snacks down. "Well..."

* * *

**(Hokage's tower)**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A chunin slammed the hokage office's door with panic.

"I know what you want to say but that explosion isn't invasion or anything". Sarutobi puffed his pipe calmly. "It just a genin test".

"Genin test?" The Chunin looks unconviced, he never seen or heard a genin test with that kind of large-scale explosion.

"There's no need for you to think about it" The aged Hokage smiled reassuringly "How about you helping me to place this papers on my table?" He motioned toward the scattered papers.

"Hai!" The chunin did as requested diligently, after he was done he excused himself.

"Naruto-kun, you really are something else" He puffed his pipe while facing the window with a smile. But that smile turned into frown, his left eye twitched once he saw the stack of papers.

"How did these things tripled?"

* * *

**(Back to team seven)**

"Wow! I never seen explosion that big before" Sakura said in awe.

"For once, I agree with her" Sasuke nodded.

"Acually..." Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "That isn't exploding tags"

Both Sakura and Sasuke turn their head sharply at Naruto, which made him a bit worried they might have broke their necks.

"That was something I made myself, the shape is similar to exploding tag but its actually just a smoke tag with loud sound, I named it 'Fake explosive tag'" He stated proudly as he puffed his chest.

Sasuke then looked at the supposed big explosion location from afar and find it unscathed, even the wind he thought was a wind blast was actually just a soundwave.

"And you didn't tell us?" Sakura asked, her anger suppressed by her gobsmacked feeling.

"Where's the fun in that?" The blonde said like that answered it all, in his case it did.

Sakura and Sasuke facepalmed, because his display of geniusness they forget the person in front of them is a prankster at heart.

"Well then guys!, time for phase two!" Naruto said cheerfully.

At another place Kakashi also looked at the unscathed field, that kind of explosion should have left a pretty big hole.

_'This is definitely Naruto's plan, he loves explosions the little_ _pyro_' Kakashi thought as he couldn't see the other two made this a kind of roundabout plan.

At first Kakashi intended to test their individual strengths then their teamwork but just by watching this kind of scene it's enough for him to decide their teamwork didn't have a problem.

_'Looks like I just need to test their individual strength'_ Kakashi shunshined as he thought that.

After a while of searching, Kakashi found Sakura walking alone. He immediately make handseals for simple genjutsu.

Unaware of Kakashi watching her, her thoughts drifted back remembering her previous heartfelt discussion with her teammates.

**(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

_"That was phase one, do you have any question?" Both shook their head at Naruto's question. The phase one simple enough after all, they just need to make Kakashi-sensei enter the forest._

_"Now for phase two" Sasuke and Sakura listening carefully._

_"If it's really the bell test then the phase one should be enough to prove our teamwork to Kakashi-sensei". Naruto paused and looked at Sakura "Now question, once he acknowledged our teamwork what do you think he will do next?"_

_Sakura put her hand to her mouth in a thinking pose. 'will he pass us instantly? No,as expected that's way too hasty, then...' After thinking for a while Sakura put a fist on his hand gently._

_"He will test us individually so he can understand our strong points and weaknesses" Sakura said with confident tone._

_"Ping! Pong!" Naruto said playfully._

_"Just as Sakura said, he will most likely test us individually and his first target is probably..." Naruto trailed._

_"It's me right? Since I'm the weakest" Sakura let out sad smile, just from this one day she understood that she is the weakest link in team seven._

_Sasuke is obviously stronger than her and Naruto is definitely smarter than her despite how he acted._

_It was not the first time she question herself if she really can be a kunoichi, her attraction toward Sasuke and rivalry with Ino is her only drive. Now that she came this far and saw her teammates, her confidence took heavy blow._

_"That's the first step, Sakura" seeing Sakura dejected, Naruto said gently "Admitting your own weakness isn't weakness"._

_And surprisingly Sasuke added while looking away "It's not like I can master the most basic Katon Jutsu instantly". Sakura almost teared up at that, she is definitely lucky to be in this team._

_She choked her tears back and looked at Naruto's direction. "So what should I do?"_

_She will see this to the bitter end._

* * *

**(FLASHBACK END)**

KRASAK!

A strange sound made her alert, she gripped her kunai in a defensive stance. From the bush, Sasuke came out with wounds all over his body.

"Sakura, help me..." He said with very weak tone which he never did before.

Seeing her crush in that state she fainted...for a second. She immediately snapped herself out of it by slapping her cheeks with both of her hands.

If this is real, then she need to help him but if it was genjutsu...Sakura made a ram seal. "KAI!"

The illusion disappear, Sakura's knees gave away and she sat on the ground. That illusion felt so real, she was actually surprised she didn't faint the instant she saw it.

_'Thank you Naruto, Sasuke-kun'_ Sakura thanked her teammates in her mind "Ahaha, looks like I can't become that strong instantly" Sakura stared at both of her hands that couldn't stop shaking.

Above the tree branch, Kakashi looked impressed. Not only did she not fainted, she was even able to dispel the genjutsu. _'Good job, Sakura'_ with that he shunshined away.

Kakashi jumped down to clearing after leaping from tree to tree for some time, he could sense Naruto in front of him while Sasuke on his back. _'Pincer tactic, huh? Not bad but..._'

Both Naruto and Sasuke dashed toward Kakashi from front and behind, Naruto threw a punch and Sasuke jumped aiming to high kick him. _'It's not enou__gh__'_

Kakashi easily caught Naruto's wrist by his right hand and Sasuke's leg by his left hand, a small booming sound resounding.

Naruto grinned and opened his fist, letting a sand-like object fall from his palm. Kakashi looked at the object warily, unconsciously let his grips loosened a little.

Before he could guess what the object is, he noticed Sasuke make handseals. Kakashi's eye widened as he recognize that handseals.

_'Can a genin really use that jutsu? And Naruto's still behind..._

'POOF!

"Eh?" Kakashi saw the once Naruto turned into an explosive tag. _'Where is he kawarimi t__o_?'

Then Kakashi felt his vision darken, he look up and saw Naruto above him. _'When?_'Then he finally noticed the sand-like object, it was actually just a lump of sand with nothing special except for distraction which succeed.

Before he can think further, Naruto kicked the hand holding Sasuke, he lost his grip.

Naruto used the recoil to jump away from Kakashi and took Sasuke with him by grabbing the back of his collar.

Sasuke who is pulled away by Naruto finished his handseals**."Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu" ("Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique")**Sasuke spat a large fireball in the air as he flew backwards.

Kakashi's eye widened, he couldn't hide underground because the explosive tag behind him combined with fire jutsu's explosion would still reach him if he did, even the force couldn't reach him the shaking alone is enough to break his bones.

_'This is very advanced strategy, how could they...?_' Leaving without another option, Kakashi hastily looked around. He spotted a log in the forest, almost hidden by the leaves. He immediately used Kawarimi ignoring the warning at the back of his mind because the emergency situation.

BOOOOM!

The log Kakashi used incinerated instantly and destroyed without trace. Kakashi sighed in relief before he realized where he is.

He is falling, he don't know why but he is falling right now. Now that he think again, the log he used for Kawarimi's location is strange. How can there's a log above the tree?

But falling from that height isn't problem for a ninja, Kakashi simply did a backflip and he is good as new...or that was supposed to happen.

From the ground, a big rope trap appear from the leaves. Without even giving him a chance to use Kawarimi, the rope trap caught him.

Kakashi trapped inside a rope net which floating in the air, the former ANBU captain tried to used his lightning chakra to destroy the rope but he couldn't use chakra at all.

_'What's going on?_' He thought as he looked around and saw chakra seal words written all over the rope. Just as he reach his kunai to cut it open, he heard a voice.

"I won't do that if I were you, Kakashi-sensei".

Kakashi turned his head at the voice, he saw Sakura holding a kunai.

"Look there, sensei" Sakura point at certain area which is pretty far but close enough for him to see, he saw a small piece of rope with writing tied up to the tree.

Sakura throw the kunai he holding at the said rope, once the Kunai made contact and cut the rope...

BOOM!

It exploded, leaving a black spot at the tree.

Kakashi stared at the tree wide-eyed, He immediately understand what Sakura wanted to tell him. The rope that trapped him would explode if he cut it.

_'This is double, no how many layered traps did they make?'_ Kakashi thought curiously but was also very impressed, to think they're able to make this kind of clever trap.

Kakashi raised his arms in surrender. "I got it, you win". At this point, Naruto and Sasuke appear.

"YEAH!"

"huff...Thank goodness"

Sasuke just gave a very small grin, it was the first time he grinned like that after his clan got massacred.

Once they got Kakashi out from the trap, he grabbed the bells on his waist and showed it to them as he asked the ultimate question.

"So, who's the one who get's to go back to the academy?". He asked seriously, this is the last trial.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other then nodded at same time.

"""Either we pass as a team or fail as whole"""

They said at same time, surprising Kakashi once again. The masked ninja eye-smiled _'I have very good genin__'_

"You all pass".

* * *

**Done XD! So how's the fight? This is my first time write a fight scene on Naruto Fanfic, I hope it's not too cliche.**

**About Sasuke and Sakura fast changing, from my view point Sasuke isn't that cold of person. If he interested in someone his age who can become his friend at early point, he won't reject the friendship****, given if the person doesn't ignore him****. And he also had sense of humor, I thought like that when I re-watch Naruto episode 101 where he join Naruto and Sakura's childish plan at Kakashi unmasked project.**

**Sakura I admit pretty hard to understand, after re-watching some Naruto's episodes Sakura in my viewpoint is a characters who only need encouragement and acceptance for her to blossom, born as civilian and constantly bullied for her forehead maybe slightly made her suffer inferiority complex. That's why she fawned over Sasuke, if she accepted by Sasuke who idolized by many then she won't think herself as inferior than other, though at some point it changed into fangirlness.**

**I don't know if you're agree with me but that's how I saw them once I re-watch Naruto from beginning.**

**R & R, Signed by Raitouazura**


End file.
